Underground
by Reywiththeforce
Summary: Sara gets pushed and ends up in 1986. What will happen when she crosses paths with Gene and his police force. Facing her own demons and trying to find the man who hurt her, alongside being a witness for a murder will all the mystery's be solved. Set after the events of Life on Mars and Ashes to Ashes.
1. Chapter 1

❝ Life can be easy

It's not always swell

Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl

'Cause it hurts like hell ❞

" Are you sure you'll be fine walking by yourself?" a girls voice chirped making Sara turn away from the pouring rain outside as she turned her head towards the girl, her eyes glistening under the lights of the room.

" I promise you Molly, I'll be fine the street lights are still on, and I have a coat." Sara smiled at her friend pulling her into a tight hug and taking in the smell of lavender that her friend smelt like," I'll message you as soon as I am home I promise." Sara smiles as she steals some popcorn out of Molly's hands. " Sorry but I know you'll end up binning the rest." She laughs with her friend before turning on her heel making her walk home.

She often walked this way home and never thought anything different of it, She knew the neighbourhood and the street lights would be shining for another hour or so just enough time for her to reach her flat above a pub in London, she had heard the pub used to be owned by an Italian man named Luigi, however there wasn't much more news for that story as he left after owning it for 4 years. Moving her hands into her pockets as the wind had picked up, she feels scrunched up paper pulling it out of her pocket and straightening it she looks down seeing her cinema ticket for Labyrinth 30th Anniversary Special with the date. _**12/09/2016**_.

Putting the scrunched paper back in her pocket she slips on one headphone into her ear, humming away _**Underground by David Bowie**_ which had been used in the film _**Labyrinth.**_ She stopped walking on her trail, and takes her headphone out as she turns around. She had been sure she had heard _ **footsteps**_ for a while now but couldn't make out but now in the _ **secluded area**_ she could hear them louder and someone had been following her. " Hello?" She shouts out, only hearing the echo of her voice for miles and car horns as she sighs, carrying on walking with the fear of knowing she was being followed now and _ **whoever it was didn't want her to know he was.**_

Her feet started to move her faster, and she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm, looking down at the floor to see the puddles which splashed her legs, a shiver went down her spine making her look up, seeing an _**old man**_ staring at her he must have been in his _**50's**_. " Hello Sara." His lips moved and the smell of _**smoke and alcohol**_ could be smelt. Sara quickly pushed passed him and kept walking, she knew not to talk to strangers, but his hand grabbed at her shoulder yanking her to look at him.

" What do you want? Look do I know you? Do you need money for a cab?" She asks, he was an old man and was _**drenched**_. She couldn't say he was a nice guy but he did come across too strange for her liking, and the smell of alcohol also showed her that he could be _**drunk.**_

" Daddy, Daddy get me out of here." His voice chirped the lyrics in a sing-song way. Instantly Sara knew the words he was saying was to _ **Underground**_ , she got his grip off her and started to run every time she looked behind her he was there. She turns left as she runs up some metal stairs her _ **heels clicking against the metal.**_

The rain got heavier, as her once tied up hair now fell down her face, soaked. Standing on the top step she looks down her eyes just making out the ground in the dark as the street lights were slowly dimming. Sighing happily and moving her hand through her wet hair in satisfaction that she had lost the weird man.

"Heard about a place today, I, I'm underground." The happiness on her face soon dropped as she turned around seeing him behind her as he grabbed both her shoulders holding her over the stairs. " Say 'ello to _**Gene**_ for me bitch." He spat as he let go her heel losing balance. Everything happened so quickly her heels clicking down the stairs as she tumbled, her back opening and everything inside of it flying out over the air, her hands out in horror as if to grab the railing or his hand as she falls to the ground, her cinema ticket _**scrunched up next to her face**_ and her you could just make out that through her headphones Underground was playing quietly through her headphones.

 **Can I just say, this is my first proper fanfiction which I have took time to research and study in. I hope you guys like it! I love feedback whether that be bad or good! Are you excited to see the Gene Genie again, or his new gang and are you ready for Sara's story.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM LIFE ON MARS OR ASHES TO ASHES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO BBC AND KUDOS.**


	2. Lost and Lonley

❝It's only forever,It's not long at all

Lost and lonely and it's underground

underground ❞

Sara moves her hand slowly to touch her aching head, not feeling any blood or dampness. Slowly she opens her eyes blinded by the light and the _loud sirens wailing_ away on a nearby street. Sitting up slowly he looks down at her outfit first seeing an oversized acid washed denim jacket, and a t-shirt underneath that. She gasps seeing how her modesty was exposed in a small mini skirt with socks and high-topped reebok trainers. Turning around and taking in her surroundings, she knew the area. It was where she had just been pushed but couldn't see the metal stairs which should have been next to was different than she remembered. Her feet run the way she had once walked, everything was different than it was. She was now back on a main road looking down into a puddle and seeing her hair was completely different she now had a fringe and her hair was a lighter brown. Her hair half up and down, and frizzy. She gasps as she looks down in shock. People pushing past on the busy streets and the water from the _**puddle**_ splashing her legs, someone dropping their paper into the puddle as she kneels down picking it up. The wet paper tore instantly as she slowly stood up she had the corner left in her hand as she inspects it closely seeing the date. _ **23/06/1986.**_ Sara rubs her head again, her headache pounding as she looks around at the cars and the people. The fashion matched the newspaper for _**1986**_ , the fashion wasn't awful but it wasn't good either. She looked down at the newspaper in her hand too see plain paper the date how now _**smudged**_ across the small piece.

She takes a step nearly getting hit by a car which was going way faster than the limit back in 2016, the car quickly manages to miss her before _ **gunshots**_ are heard everyone screaming and running as she hears another one closer. Her hands move over her head to protect herself. She runs with the crowds, stopping with a group of people who were in a circle, she shimmies her way to the front seeing the _**dead body of a young girl**_. Her blonde hair sprawled against the floor and her face covered in blood, a bullet seemed to have landed on her heart and killing her. Sara looks at the body in horror, wondering what her body looked like if she had been left to die or if that old man did something to her the thought of it made her **lightheaded**. Sara focuses on the body again before seeing the old man standing over the body.

"Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl,cause it hurts like hell" The old man sing song's, as he looks down at the body with a smirk. Slowly looking at Sara with bloodshot eyes.

"You." She whimpers quietly, her head pounding more, rubbing her eyes slowly she looks in the direction the man no longer to be seen. Sara in anger lets out a blood curdling scream before her body slowly collapses onto the brick floor, her head hitting the ground with force.

Gene moves everyone out of his way watching Sara collapse then stares at the dead body. Picking her up bridal style he turns to his team. " _**Sharon, Josh**_ check the body for any evidence or clues, anything is vital for such a public murder.." He passes her body over to his other colleague, _ **Matt**_. " Matt take the girl back to the station, she needs to make a witness report."

" But guv, what if it wasn't murder." Sharon asks, as she looks down at the body for clues.

Sara blinks a few times at the bright lights on the ceiling looking up to see old style lighting in blocks, looking at the plain walls, which had pin boards that were overflowing with newspaper articles and maps. Standing up slowly she looks at all the desks, and walks over towards the door which was a room by itself. _**DCI GENE HUNT.**_ She blinks a few times as her finger moves over the name which had been stuck on, was this the Gene the man had mentioned.

Quietly she opened the door to the unlocked office, looking at some of the files on his desk as her jacket knocks some of the files onto the floor she quickly picks them all up and places them back on the desk. Looking back at the floor she stares at a picture slowly lifting it to eyesight she narrows her eyes she recognised the man in the picture. She remembered the eyes of the man who pushed her, hearing a cough she turns around and holds the picture behind her back, as the young police constable walks in.

" You can leave as soon as you give us a witness report." He smiles sweetly at her, as he looks down knowing she had something in her hand he steps towards her his hand grabbing it out of her hand as he looks at the picture before putting it back on the desk, they were so close she could feel his breath against her lips. " You shouldn't be in here and I shouldn't either else we can both get in big trouble." He says slowly, huskily. She keeps her lips pressed together and her head held high as she pushes past him leaving the office and steps back into the main office which was still empty.

" Look I don't know anything, I don't even know how I ended up here in 1986." She speaks up as she sits on the edge of one of the desks, hearing the Police Constable laugh at her. " I'm sorry I don't see what's so funny." She says standing up and squaring up to him, as she presses her fingers to his temple, pushing on it a bit. " I'm bored of this sick fantasy now." She says poking at his temple before he grabbed at her wrist.

"Look missy, I don't know how hard you hit your head but I'm being quite nice to you compared to the others. I wanted you in and out without having any drama and your kicking up a fuss about 1986." He says anger was in his voice but he said it calmly.

" Sara not missy." She corrects him, as she pulls her arm back making him release her." I don't know a thing about 1986, I got pushed down some stairs and woke up here!" She shouts back before feeling him turn her around and holding her wrists together.

" I'm arresting you for wasting police time." He says pushing at her as he walks her out of the double doors, seeing Gene, Sharon and Josh.

" What the bloody hell do you think your doing with one of the witness's." Gene asks him, watching Matt let her go as she rubs at her wrists.

" Guv, she's crazy. She believes she woke up here in 1986 and isn't from here. I don't know how hard she hit her head but she doesn't seem mentally well." Matt replies quickly to the bored Guv, Gene points at the interview room as Matt starts to walk her towards it before Gene pushes her in and closes the door with the two of them in there. Locking it so Matt couldn't come to her aid.

Gene walks past her and around the table as he starts to throw some money on the table. " So how much do you charge." He asks her, making her feel dirty as she looks down at her mini skirt. Sara scoffs pressing her lips against each other, as she picked the money up off the table throwing it right back into his face and slamming her hands down on the table. There faces were so close she could smell the Whiskey and Cigarettes that stained his skin, his whole body stank of it causing her to cough and turn her nose down at him more.

"How much do I charge." She copies his question as she moves her hand and starts to walk in circles around the interview room. " How much do I charge, that's a hard one." She laughs as she knew Gene's eyes were focused on her.

" Well yeah, I did ask yer' that an' you threw the money back in my' face." He says moving his hands off the desk as he stands up tall," So I'm guessin' that you don't charge too much and you're what like 18 and your throwin' your life away for some money in ye' knickers and some quickes'."

Sara moves her hands to cover her face as she leans on the filing unit, kicking it with her knee in anger. " I'm not a tart.." She speaks slowly as she stands up walking towards him "Gene" She says her fingers quoting the name, seeing the anger come across his face. " and I certainly cost a lot more than what you threw onto the table, if i was going to be a hooker. I have no part in this murder investigation there is someone out there getting away with it whilst you ask me how much it costs to get into my pants. What kind of cop business is this." She questions running a hand through her hair before walking to the door and unlocking it. " I saw the body then collapsed there's my statement "gene". " She shouts opening the door and walking past Matt and Josh down the corridor.

" Don't waggle your fingers when you say my name." He shouts, causing Sara to turn around and laugh. " And did I say our conversation was finished, no so back inside." He says pointing at the door losing his temper.

Sara laughs again, stamping her foot to the ground. " I said we were finished when I left I told you what I know and I'm also reporting you for harassment."

Matt and Josh looked on, at Sara who had started to walk again only being stopped by two police officers guarding the door, as Sharon comes running out to Gene. " Apparently there's to be a shooting on Hyde Street in 10 minutes." She says her voice rushed whilst putting her coat on.

Gene looked at Sara and did not take his eyes off her," Matt lock her up in a cell, maybe she'll start talking afterwards. " He shouts as he walks off, Matt taking Sara down to the cells unwillingly.

" I thought I couldn't be held here if there was nothing against me." She questions him, watching him walk towards the door.

" Guv's orders m'am." He replies sincerely to her statement. " What would you rather I call you?"

"Sara.. Sara is my name." She says looking at the wall, as she hears the door lock. Preparing herself for a night in a cell for a crime she didn't commit. In some ways this was relief as she had no where to stay, this gave her a bed for the night.


End file.
